B'Wana Beast
"I take the best parts of two animals and combine them into one unstoppable force!" History Origin B'Wana Beast, also kown as Michael Maxwell, a game warden for an African preserve, challenged a red ape named Djuba to a public match and lost. While wallowing his defeat at a watering hole, Maxwell manifested super powers on account of several barrels of toxic waste nearby. He instantly loved his tragic turn of events, fought Djuba, and won the rematch. The people awarded Maxwell with the ancient helmet worn by Djuba, that allowed him to communicate with animals telepathically. He became B'Wana Beast. B'Wana Beast's abilities are considered unorthodox but useful by Batman. On one occasion, the two teamed up to stop Black Manta, who robbed a bank in his giant Manta Ship. Several months later, Batman discovered Gorilla Grodd was poaching gorillas around the world and left Gotham to investigate. He chose B'Wana Beast to defend the city in his absence. Along with his girlfriend Vixen, B'Wana defended the city against various threats such as Killer Moth. The invasion of Grodd's G.A.S.P. made B'Wana confront his feelings of inferiority as a superhero and boyfriend. B'Wana surpassed his current skill level to fuse three animals with Batman and create a Bat Griffin to defeat Grodd. In the aftermath, B'Wana accepted Vixen's marriage proposal. Two years after gaining his powers, B'Wana Beast was one of the few heroes to be uncompromised by Starro's clones. After receiving a modified signal from Batman, he teamed up with the other survivors and mounted an attack on a signal for Starro in Star City. While fighting Ultra, Vixen, and Plastic Man, B'Wana's powers were observed by an impressed Faceless Hunter. Hunter bound him to a device aboard his space cruiser. It would channel his power and effectively use B'Wana Beast as a weapon. With it, Faceless Hunter fused Starro and its clones into an unstoppable beast to spread death and destruction across the universe. Earth would be the first to fall. That is until Batman arrived. After neutralizing Faceless Hunter, Batman steered the ship closer to Earth so that B'Wana Beast could control the Star Conqueror. However, in doing so, B'Wana put too great a strain on himself and vaporized. His last words were to ask Batman to tell Vixen he loved her. A large statue and memorial was erected in B'Wana Beast's honor. Powers *When B'Wana Beast drinks the enchanted mineral water, his physical abilities are enhanced to superhuman levels *B'Wana Beast's helmet enables him to both communicate and control animals, and create chimeras from two different animals Relationships *Vixen, B'Wana Beast's long time girlfriend and fiancé up untill his demise. Weaknesses The duration of B'Wana Beast's powers depends on how much mineral water he has drank. He does not have this weakness in the show. Appearances * Enter the Outsiders! * Mayhem of the Music Meister! (cameo) * Gorillas in Our Midst! * Siege of Starro, Part One! * Siege of Starro, Part Two! * Mitefall! (cameo) Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Faceless Hunter's Trophy Room Category:Males